


The Kissing Booth

by Bombardearest



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, Best Friends, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Lexa, Protective Lexa, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombardearest/pseuds/Bombardearest
Summary: Clarke and Raven had been best friends since birth. Their friendship started before they were even born. Clarke's mom and Raven's mom had been best friends since before they could remember. They were inseparable and they stayed that way because of their list. Most of are not important to this story but the most important one is rule number 9: Relatives are totally off limits. That proved to be difficult for Clarke because Raven's sister was none other than Lexa Woods, though she preferred just her last name.What happens when the older Woods might have feelings for her too?Based off of the Netflix movie The Kissing Booth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is written. Saw the movie and I had to make it Clexa.

They didn't know exactly how and when it happened but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that it did happen and there was no going back.

 

* * *

  
Clarke and Raven had been best friends since birth. Their friendship started before they were even born. Clarke's mom and Raven's mom had been best friends since before they could remember. Raven helped her get through a lot : her dad dying, her first epic fail of a first kiss, and an unfortunate series of events that led her to dying her hair red. They were inseparable and they stayed that way because of their list. Most of are not important to this story but the most important one is **rule number 9** : Relatives are totally off limits. That proved to be difficult for Clarke because Raven's sister was none other than Lexa Woods, though she preferred just her last name.

 

Clarke always thought that Lexa was a good sister to Raven. She would always come to her rescue if Raven got into trouble. It was probably just to protect Raven but everyone knew Lexa had an affinity for fighting. And with Raven's mouth, it happened constantly. But remember they were siblings so fights were bound to happen.

 

* * *

  
"We need to pick a idea for the carnival" Clarke shouted, covering her eyes from the intense sunlight.

 

"Geronimo!" Raven squealed, belly flopping into the pool. She surfaced, making sure to flick more water at Clarke. "We'll figure it out"

 

"Yo, have you seen my jersey?" Lexa asked, walking out of the house. Clarke felt her mouth go dry. The blonde always thought Lexa went out of her way to be half naked. "Hey, Princess" Lexa smirked. Clarke despised that nickname and Lexa knew it.

 

"Hey, Lexa" Lexa couldn't help the small twitch of her lips at Clarke's response.

 

"I don't know where your shit is and I don't care" Raven scowled, climbing out of the pool. Lexa sent her a fake smile before chucking a soccer ball at her, sending her right back in.

 

"Princess, when did you get boobs?" Clarke flushed, holding her towel to her chest. Completely frustrated by the pleased look on Lexa's face as she left.

 

"What an ass" Raven muttered.

 

"Yeah" Clarke murmured, staring at Lexa's retreating figure.

 

* * *

  
Of all the things to happen to Clarke, ripping her only pair of school pants just proved that she has the worst luck known to man. All she had left was her skirt from 9th grade. Last year, it wouldn't have been a problem but summer had been really well to her body.

 

"Um, Clarke?" Her mother stopped her, seeing just how short the skirt was. It was just barely enough to cover her assets.

 

"These are all I had. My pants rips!" Clarke panicked, tugging down the skirt. "I don't know where my other ones are"

 

"The cleaners" Abby sighed, handing Clarke her backpack. "I'll swing by the cleaners and drop them off at school"

 

"Thank you"Clarke quickly kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out of the door." I love you!"

 

Raven started laughing before she was even halfway to the car." New skirt?"

 

"Shut up. I ripped my pants"

 

"Okay, Spongebob, what about your back ups?"

 

"At the cleaners" Raven raised her eyebrows. "These are my backup back ups"

 

* * *

  
Lexa couldn't help but notice her. That seemed to happen more frequently than she'd like to admit. The blonde was around her house all the time;she couldn't not notice her. Not to mention the changes Clarke's body went through. She'd be blind to look over that. Unfortunately, everyone at their school noticed. The whispers from the bitchy girls and whistles from the horny boys she could ignore. But when that fuckboy Finn Collins touched her ass, Lexa sprang into action.

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are Finn?" Raven raged, shoving him backwards.

 

"Don't get Jealous, Rae" Finn smirked, grabbing her chin. His hold did not last long because Lexa decked him before he could blink. Honestly, Lexa had been waiting to do this since her freshman year. No one treats a woman like that. _No one treats Clarke like that. Th_ e principal was pulling her off of  Finny boy before she could really teach him a lesson.

 

"To my office! All 3 of you" Jaha yelled, nodding to the door.

 

"Me?" Clarke whispered. Lexa tore her arm from Jaha's grip and grabbed her jacket and backpack from her motorcycle. She walked over to Clarke, turned her around to face her, then tied her jacket around her waist.

 

"Don't wear that again" Lexa gritted through her teeth. "Wearing a skirt like that is asking for it" Clarke pushed her away from her.

 

"Do you really want to go down that road?" That's what Lexa liked about Clarke. She seems like that quiet nice girl people forget about until she sprouts but in reality she's a spitfire.

 

"No" Lexa gave her one of her rare genuine smiles. "I know I'll lose"

 

* * *

  
You know those girls in a typical high school movie? The ones that everyone wants to be or be with. Those girls at Clarke's school are Luna, Nia, and Costia. And for some reason they were talking to Clarke about Lexa of all people. It's not shocking they had a crush on Lexa. Everybody had a crush on Lexa. _I had a crush on Lexa. Th_ e conversation ended before it really even started.

 

"Was that Luna? Did she say anything about me?" Raven questioned.

 

"Thanks for the concern. I got detention because of that scene this morning"

 

"Unbelievable, she steals my fight and gets you detention. Is that enough on you? Can I get back to Luna? " Clarke leaned back in her seat.

 

"The only way Luna is going do anything with you is if you paid her"

 

"First, rude" Raven threw a fry at her. "Second, I think we just found our fundraising idea" Raven waited for the sake of dramatics. "Kissing Booth!"

 

"Like the idea but we need people to work the booth. People who someone would like to kiss"

 

"You could work the booth"

 

"No. No way" Clarke shook her head.

 

"Well who?"

 

* * *

  
Lexa, of course, had to host the first party of the year. It sets the tone for the rest of the year. She hopes Clarke will be there just as much as she hopes that the blonde won't. She was trying to get the girl out of her head, which is why she's flirting with the cheerleader whose name she can't seem to remember. Naturally, she gets tapped on the shoulder when she starts making out with the girl. And none other than Clarke Griffin is the culprit. "Busy" She was sure  Clarke das still standing behind them, and it was confirmed when she felt another tap.

 

"Look, we're busy. Go away" The girl, whose name still escaped Lexa, replied, pushing Clarke away by the forehead. Lexa set her jaw.

 

"You need to leave. Now"

 

"What?"

 

"She's important to my sister and my family so she's important to me. Leave" Lexa said, earning a scoff.

 

"Sorry I interrupted you" Clarke apologized once the girl was gone.

 

"It's fine. She tasted like pizza anyway. I hate sausage" Lexa chuckled at Clarke's scowl. "What'd you want?"

 

"I was wondering if you could do the kissing booth for the carnival" Clarke stuttered.

 

"Absolutely not"Clarke knew it was a long shot." Have fun"

 

"Thank you for what you did Monday. It was sweet" Lexa looked away from her like she was bored with the conversation.

 

"You're welcome. You don't have a lot of experience with guys so you don't know to stay away from guys like Collins"

 

"He's not so bad. He apologized in detention. It was probably all over Snapchat. He put on a skirt and danced around in detention to make it up to me" Lexa snapped her back to Clarke. "He asked me out. I said yes"

 

"Griffin! Let's do some shots!" Raven called out.

 

"I'm gonna go. Please think about the booth" Lexa watched join her sister before she stormed off to find Collins. As soon as she got to him, she held him up against the wall.

 

"I don't know why you think you're the exception to my rule. When I told everyone not to ask out Clarke Griffin that meant you too" Lexa looked around at his friends gathering. "Since you friend her can't get that through his thick skull, I'm relying on you to keep him in check. If he or anyone else for that matter thinks that Clarke Griffin would be a nice lay or whatever misogynistic bullshit you have in mind, fuck off or get fucked up" Lexa threw him to the ground. "Don't show up to that date"

 

* * *

  
When Clarke woke up, her head was killing her. Not to mention her mouth was dry. She couldn't remember anything that happened last night and there was too much light coming in through the window. She sat up, stretching when she noticed where she was. The basketball and soccer trophies scattered across the shelves, the motorcycle posters on the walls, and the jersey she was currently sporting told her exactly where she was. "Please have on underwear" Lexa decided at the moment to walk into the room, fresh out of the shower.

 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Clarke shook her head. "When I said have fun last night this is not what I meant. You shouldn't be drinking. You're better than that"

 

"Are you going to lecture me everytime I do something you don't like?"

 

"If I lecture you everytime you do something right, where would that get me?" Clarke rolled her eyes, climbing out of the bed. She didn't notice the way Lexa's eyes raked over her body.

 

"I have to go get ready for my date tonight" Lexa nodded, feeling a little guilty for potentially ruining her first date.

 

"Plan on walking home with no pants?" Clarke gasped, jumping behind a curtain.

 

"Can you pass me those shorts?" Lexa pretended to think it over.

 

"No"

 

"Please" Lexa shook her head, watching her squirm before reaching out to pick up the shorts. Unfortunately, Clarke did too,snatching the curtains down when their head collided. Some how, they both ended up tangled in the curtain and Clarke's head was now on the wet chest of Lexa. And while trying to escape they ended up making the situation worse. "I'll just pull the curtain out from between us" But that is not what Clarke grabbed, instead she got a handful of little Lexa. Lexa laughter washed over her in her panicked get away.

 

"Wait, Clarke!" Clarke froze. "My shirt"

 

"Oh right" The blonde pulled the jersey over her head.

 

"Dude" Lexa shook her head, full blown smiling at the girl in front of her.

 

"Oh my God" Clarke screamed, pulling the shirt back down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think it"

 

"Get out, dork" Lexa interrupted her, sparing her more embarrassment.

 

* * *

  
"Never let me drink again" Clarke groaned, faceplanting into Raven's bed. "What happened last night?"

 

"Well you told everyone that Luna, Costia, and Nia were doing the kissing booth. Then you proceeded to dance on the pool table. After a few more drinks, you stripped and suggested that everyone go skinny dipping. Lexa grabbed you while everyone was heading to the pool" Raven recapped, closing her laptop. "Regardless, let's get you ready for your date"

 

* * *

  
She should have expected it. Of course Finn didn't show up. Her first date and she was stood up. He probably just had a bet with his friends. It could've been worse. At least she had Raven. "Don't beat yourself up. Finn's an ass anyway. He didn't deserve to see how awesome you are" Raven told her.

 

"Yeah but it still sucks" Clarke sighed, sipping her milkshake.

 

"Yes but dropship milkshakes always make you feel better"

 

"Claire, I've been meaning to talk to you" Costia approached their corner booth. "So the kissing booth"

 

"It's Clarke actually"

 

"What's Clarke?"

 

"My name. My name is Clarke not Claire"

 

"Anyway, did you get Woods to agree? Because if she's in, we are" Raven nodded for her to say yes before frowning at something behind her.

 

"Yep. Lexa Woods is basically my bitch. She does anything I ask" The blonde chuckled nervously, peeking over her shoulder.

 

"Hey, Clarke. Can we talk?" Finn whispered, looking over his shoulder.

 

"She really doesn't feel like talking to assholes that  stand people up" Raven jumped in.

 

"It's okay. I can handle this" Clarke said, holding Raven back. "What do you want Finn?" She asked once her best friend left.

 

"I wanted to tell you that I wanted to show up for our date" He started. "But I couldn't"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Look, no girl is worth getting my ass kicked. You have an amazing body and all that but Woods is one scary bitch. I already got a broken nose. There's no telling what she'd do to me this time. I'm sorry"

 

"Wait, what does Lexa have to do with it?"

 

"She's been telling people not to ask you out for a while now" Finn grabbed his drink. "Look I've got to go. See you later"

 

"You know what? Screw you. And my boobs are awesome. Some would say perfect even!" Clarke hid her face in her hands once she realized what she had said.

 

* * *

  
"Who do you think you are,Lexa?! It's not your business who I dare. Why do you care?" Clarke screamed into the phone.

 

"You shouldn't be dating guys like Collins anyway. He's not good enough for you" Lexa replied. Clarke could practically hear the smirk in her voice. "Why are you worked up about this?"

 

"I've been invisible my entire high school career. I just wanted one moment where I felt seen. I know how this sounds but I want a compliment. All these people they see you as you are on the outside. I want somebody to see me for my personality"Clarke huffed. "Never mind, you probably don't get it "

 

"You're beautiful, Clarke. Don't let anyone make you feel otherwise. In fact if anyone does, send them my way" Clarke's cheeks flushed red. "And I've always noticed you"

 

"Nobody would believe me if I told them you were this sweet"

 

"I have my reputation to uphold" Lexa grinned at Clarke's light chuckle. "Goodnight princess"

 

* * *

  
"Any chance you changed your mind about the booth?" Clarke asked hopefully.

 

"Sorry, princess. My mind is made" Lexa responded. "Your booth will do fine without me" Time was running out, the carnival was just around the corner. Literally, it was tonight and Lexa was the main attraction she was missing.

 

"Please" Clarke pleaded. "I'll wash your motorcycle"

 

"And as much as I would love to see you wet and soaked, I'm going to have to pass" Lexa rubbed her hair and left the lunch table. "You'll figure something out"

 

"Any luck?" Raven queries, taking the older Woods's place.

 

"What do you think?" 

 

"We'll figure something out"

 

* * *

  
"Set right up! The Kissing Booth is officially open for business. The cost is five dollars and this kissing booth has a twist. The people you are kissing are blindfolded and we are announcing if they are willing to take kisses from the same or opposite sex" Raven shouted, gathering a crowd around there booth. "First up, Luna Waters!" She waited for applause. "And Finn Collins" She announced unenthusiastically. "Who's up first?"

 

To say there booth was a success was an understatement. They had raised more than any of the other booths combined. The only problem is once the initial excitement died down, the more girls were asking for Woods. Clarke noticed how Lexa lingered around the booth with her friends. She didn't know if it was because she was waiting to kiss someone or because she was bored.

 

"Alright, I have an idea" Raven responded. "They want a Woods, we'll give them a Woods"She smirked.

 

"Your last name is Reyes,Raven" Clarke frowned.

 

"Technically, I could've changed it to Woods once I got adopted, so I'm a Woods in spirit"

 

"This isn't going to work but what the hell? Why not?" Needless to say, it didn't work, but there was a silverlining. Once the girls figured out it was Raven instead of Lexa, the line dwindled. Unfortunately, Raven didn't get her date from Luna but she did score a date with Octavia Blake. The entire situation meant that the three most popular girls in their grade knew Clarke had lied to them.

 

"Hey, Clarke. We're going to walk around the carnival. That okay?" Raven asked, nodding her head towards Octavia.

 

"Sure, I can handle the booth" **Rule number 18:** always be happy for your besties's successes. That was always an easy one for Clarke.

 

"Hey, Clarke. We have a favor to ask" Costia’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

 

"Um, sure"

 

"Well, the guy next in line is Luna's ex and if you could take her place, we'd really appreciate it. They had a messy break up and it'd be awkward if one of us kissed him" In reality, Jasper Jordan was next in line and he had a crush on Luna since freshman year. If Luna kissed him, it would only encourage his stalkerish behavior. He always smelled of plants, weed, and moonshine.

 

Clarke didn't get a chance to answer before the blindfold was put on her and she was pushed on stage.

 

* * *

  
"Did you want to cut?" Lexa heard beside her. 

 

"What?"

 

"You can go in front of me" Jasper said more confidently.

 

"Thanks" Lexa replied, patting him on the shoulder before walking on stage. As soon as she did, the blonde who had been on her mind was pushed into her arms.

 

"Oh, sorry" Lexa steadied her. "Wow, you're muscles are" Clarke cleared her throat. "I know you were expecting Luna so we don't have to do anything. To tell you the truth, this will be my first kiss. It just doesn't seem to work out for me. First time I tried it was with Bellamy Blake, which is weird because his sister" _Fuck it._ Lexa cut her off with a kiss,gently taking Clarke's waist in her hands. _Soft. Her lips were soft._ The blonde wrapped her arms around her neck, tilting her head up.

 

* * *

  
This was not what Clarke expected for her first kiss, but it couldn't be any worse than her first two attempts. Whoever was kissing her was so gentle it was like they were afraid but at the same time it was enough to make her entire body tingle. She could feel the straining muscles under their jacket. Their soft hands on her hips, and their smell was surrounding her. _That smell? Her smell._ Against her better judgment she pulled away, taking her blindfold off. She knew that she would standing there but she couldn't hold back her gasp once she saw those eyes. Lexa was breathing hard, Clarke could see her chest move up and down.

 

"Princess" The brunette breathed out,staring at her lips.

 

"Uh, hi" Clarke stuttered.

 

"Relax, Clarke. It was just a kiss" Lexa sent her a smile. "Keep up the good work" Clarke turned her back to the crowd, smiling as her fingers ghosted over her lips.

 

* * *

  
As the carnival was nearing the end, Clarke shut down the booth and turned the fundraiser money in. That's when she remembered Raven was her ride home and that she had already left with Octavia. Her house was only a few minutes away by car, it wouldn't be that long of a walk. Once everything was shut down, Clarke took her time walking home. About halfway out of the gate, she heard the thunder and felt a light rain starting to fall.

 

"Crap" She only had the clothes on her back and her phone. By the time she called someone, she'd be rained all over.

 

"Hey, need a ride?" Lexa asked, slowing her motorcycle to a stop. Clarke started to reject the offer. She hated motorcycles. "Come on, princess. My mom would kill me if I left you out here" The blonde sighed as Lexa handed her a helmet before climbing on. The light rain turned into a full storm. It had gotten so bad that Lexa couldn't see the road. They had to pull over in the park and hide in pavilion. Lexa had long given up her leather jacket to Clarke.

 

"We can wait here until the rain lightens up" Lexa said, peeking up at the sky. Clarke was barely paying attention. The rain had Lexa's shirt clinging to her torso, showing off every ab and muscle in her body. She knew it was wrong but all she could think about was kissing Lexa. So she did.

 

* * *

  
Initially, Lexa pulled away, out of instinct. But after looking into Clarke's eyes, she broke. She reconnected their lips, moving Clarke back onto a wall of the pavilion. She took a chance, swiping her tongue across Clarke's lips. Clarke slowly opened her mouth, letting Lexa slip her tongue into her mouth.

 

"Wait!" Clarke pulled away, holding Lexa away by her hand. "I don't want to be another one of your conquest"

 

"Is that what you think of me?" Lexa blinked, rubbing her hands down her face.

 

"It's what everyone thinks of you"

 

"Clarke, you are so different than those other girls. You don't fall at my feet or flaunt yourself to get my attention. I think you're beautiful but the little time I get to spend with you doesn't even compare to all those girls combined. I like you for you" Lexa pulled Clarke closer as she talked. The blonde let herself be pulled into the athlete's embrace. Lexa tilted Clarke's head upwards, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

 

"Woods, we talked about you bringing your hookups here" A voice washed over them before a flashlight was in their face.

 

"Are you kidding me?! You took me to your hook up spot?" Clarke huffed, taking off Lexa's jacket and throwing it at her before walking out.

 

"Thanks, Ryder" Lexa nodded. Clarke walked back in, taking the jacket from her.

 

"I'm still mad at you but I'm cold and I need a ride home" Lexa smiled at her, watching her storm out again.

 

* * *

  
The ride home was silent. It wasn't as awkward as Clarke thought it would be but the tension was there. When they got there, Clarke handed Lexa her jacket back and gave her a brief goodbye. Walking into the house, her mother was waiting in the living room.

 

"Why didn't Raven give you a ride home?" Abby asked, looking up from her book.

 

"How did you know Raven didn't give me a ride home?" Clarke countered, raising her eyebrows.

 

"Okay, I was spying" Abby admitted, putting the book down.

 

"So what did you really want to know?"

 

"Is there a reason Lexa was giving you a ride?"

 

"No, it was starting to rain and Raven had already left with her date" Abby nodded, not completely convinced. "Night, mom"

 

"Goodnight" Clarke walked upstairs, throwing off her wet clothes before laying on her bed. She checked her phone and saw a message from Raven.

 

**BESTIE**

  
Did you get home okay?

 

That's when Clarke realized **Rule** **Number 5:** If you can't talk about it with your best friend you probably shouldn't be doing it. Barely anything had happened with Lexa and Clarke was already lying to Raven.

 

 

**Clarke**

  
Yeah, I got home before the rain started


	2. Chapter 2

After the football team's shocking win at the homecoming game, the entire school decided to have a beach party. Lexa, honestly, could have skipped this party but she came just for the chance to talk to Clarke. She was watching the blonde have her fun from afar but she did worry. The last time Clarke drank she could barely remember what happened.

 

"What are you staring at?" Anya nudged her. "Wait, let me guess. Clarke Griffin"

 

"Leave her alone. She didn't tease you about your crush on Raven" Lincoln defended her, tossing back the football thrown his way.

 

"No, she just punched me in the face"

 

"My sister is off limits to you until you prove you're actually into her" Lexa grunted, distractedly looking to Clarke and her new friends. There was one friend that got her attention, Niylah Winters.

 

"I'm sure Raven feels the same way about her best friend. I get it Griffin got a body over the summer but I promise you it's not worth the fight Raven will start once she finds out"

 

"It's not like that" Clarke's laughter tore her eyes away from Anya.

 

"She's fine. Niylah is about as much competition as Monty" Anya pointed to the clearly inebriated boy, trying to balance himself against his loyal companion, Jasper.

* * *

 

"So you didn't get to finish your skinny dipping session from that party at Woods' place" Niylah started, taking a sip from her drink. "Let's rectify that"

 

"I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to that" Clarke chuckled nervously, looking over to where Raven and Octavia were preoccupied.

 

"Agreed to it? You suggested it"

 

"I definitely drank too much that weekend" Clarke admitted, casting her eyes to the sand. Niylah grabbed her free hand, pulling her forward.

 

"Oh, come on"

 

"I'm good, Niylah"

 

" It'll be fun"

 

"No"

 

"Seriously, let loose Clarke"

 

"She said no Niylah" Lexa roared, stepping in between them.

 

"It's not that serious, Lexa. Just take me home" Clarke whispered, noticing the gathering crowd forming around them.

 

"Calm down, Woods. We were just having some fun. No need to get upset" Lexa moved forward, grabbing the collar of the blonde's shirt.

 

"Lexa, please" Clarke grabbed hold of her arm, gaining enough of her attention to get her to let Niylah go.

 

"I'd be upset too if I was hanging with my sister's sloppy seconds"

* * *

 

Lexa practically saw red. The fact that Niylah was even flirting with Clarke had her blood boiling but she had the audacity to insult Clarke just to get a rise out of her pushed her over the edge. She had to admit her temper got the best of her but bodychecking Niylah was the highlight of her day until she looked around her. Everyone was staring at her, backing away from her. Only a few people were brave enough to check on the girl rolling on the ground. Worse of all Clarke was gone, running towards the parking lot. Lexa didn't have a choice but to run after her. "Clarke, wait!" Even with her headstart, she managed to catch up with Clarke. "Clarke! Stop!" She didn't know if the blonde was ignoring her but she needed to talk to her. "Get in the car, Clarke" Lexa stopped next to her Jeep. "Just get in the car, Clarke" The blonde stopped, refusing to turn around. "Get in the car, Clarke!" Lexa slammed her hand down on the hood of her car, effectively scaring the blonde. "Please" She added softly.

 

"Okay" Lexa unlocked the truck and opened the door for Clarke. "Thank you" Lexa barely heard it as Clarke climbed in the passengers seat. The majority of the ride was silence until Lexa decided she couldn't take it any longer.

 

"I'm sorry" Lexa glanced over at Clarke. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

 

"But it did"

 

"I didn't plan for this, falling for my sister's best friend. It just happened and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I don't want to" Clarke didn't respond, instead she stared out the window.

 

"This isn't the way home"

 

"I know. I want to show you something"

* * *

 

"I feel like this is illegal" Clarke noted, jumping down from the fence. "If they put a fence up, generally it means they don't want people here"

 

"We only have about twenty minutes before security makes another round" Lexa smiled, catching the blonde. "I just want to show you the view" Lexa spread the blanket on the ground before sitting.

 

"How many girls have you brought up here?" Clarke asked, taking a seat next to her.

 

"None. I come up here alone"

 

"Smooth" Lexa smiled.

 

"I'm serious, Clarke. I like you. I want to do this" Clarke shook her head.

 

"It wouldn't work out. It's not even worth trying, Lexa"

 

"You feel something for me and I know I'll regret it if we don't try" Lexa turned to face Clarke. "I like hanging out with you. I miss you when you're not buzzing around our house. I know I've never shown you I can be in a serious relationship but I'm serious about you"

 

"God, you're good" Lexa smirked. "How am I supposed to know that you're actually serious?"

 

"What do you want?"

 

"You have to stop fighting"

 

"Done"

 

"You can't control who talks to me or even who wants to ask me out. I'm not property, Lexa"

 

"Deal"

 

"And we can't tell anyone about this, not until I figure out a way to tell Raven"

 

"I don't think anyone will believe I have a girlfriend" Lexa scoffed. "But yes to all of that. I want this"

 

"God forbid anyone thinks you could be in a relationship" Lexa leaned forward, brushing her hand against Clarke's cheek. "Okay" Lexa took that as an opportunity to lean in for a kiss. Clarke slid her hands to Lexa's back as she pressed her lips against the brunette's. Lexa pulled her closer, grasping at her hip before she slid her tongue in Clarke's mouth. She could feel Clarke's hands pulling at her jacket.

 

"We don't have to do anything" Lexa whispered. Clarke pulled back, staring into Lexa's eyes before pushing off her jacket. "We have to go somewhere else"

* * *

 

"What about Raven?" Clarke whispered, watching Lexa close the door to her room.

 

"You can sneak out of my room before she wakes up. You can tell her I dropped you off here after the party" Lexa told her. "If you changed your mind, we can just sleep"

 

"I haven't. I'm just nervous" Clarke admitted, fidgeting with her hands. "Can I use your bathroom?"

 

"Sure" Lexa watched as the blonde shut herself in the bathroom before moving. She quickly changed the sheets and the comforter on her bed to the nicest ones they had in the linen closet, then she gathered as many candles as she could muster before placing them and lighting them all around the room. She kicked off her shoes, pushing them under the bed. Next she discarded her jacket before plugging her phone into charge. She turned on some music that was soft enough to next take away from the setting but loud enough to keep people from hearing what might happen. Lexa sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Clarke to come out. She was so distracted she didn't hear the door open.

 

"Hi" Clarke was standing in the doorframe, wearing her tank top and underwear. Lexa let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Did you change the duvet?"

 

"And the sheets, yeah" Lexa got up and met Clarke halfway. "I didn't have time to put together something you deserve but remember we can wait"

 

"It's okay. I think this is sweet"

 

"Your first time should be special, not sweet" Lexa placed both of her hands on Clarke's waist, rubbing her thumb back and forth on the slither of skin uncovered.

 

"Lexa, I've had a crush on you since I was like 10. I'm still on cloud nine because you actually like me back"

 

"Why is it so hard to believe that I like you? You're the only girl that I can actually have a conversation with and I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever met" Lexa walked them backwards towards the bed. "I'm talking about your personality. You're just as pretty on the inside as you are on the outside and that's saying something because you are stunning"

 

"That's why it'll be special because you want it to be special for me. You're making it special" Lexa nodded, spinning them around. She pulled back the cover and waited for Clarke to sit before taking off her shirt.

 

"Anytime you want to stop just say so, okay?" The blonde nodded, scooting back further onto the bed. Lexa leaned down, kissing Clarke as she laid her down on the bed. "Let me take care of you tonight. Don't worry about me. Just do what feels right" Lexa settled on top of Clarke, staring into Clarke's eyes. 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up earlier than usually for a Saturday morning. Lexa's bed was especially comfortable due to fact that Lexa had fell asleep on top of her, keeping her warm. She laid there staring out the window until she heard someone knocking at Lexa's door.

 

"Lexa, did you give Clarke a ride home? Mom needs our help for the bake sale" Raven shouted through the door. Clarke gently shook Lexa. "Lexa!"

 

"Hm?" Lexa mumbled, pulling Clarke closer to her.

 

"Lexa. it's Raven" Clarke whispered, giving her another quick shove.

 

"What?!"Lexa huffed, crawling off the bed. She grabbed sweatpants and the nearest sports bra. She snatched open the door far enough to keep Raven from seeing the bed. "What do you want?" Raven grimaced, sniffing the room.

 

"I feel bad for whatever girl you have in there" Lexa stared blankly at her. "Did you drop Clarke off at home? We promised to help her with the bake sale for her job"

 

"I dropped her off here. She must've slept in the guest room"

 

"I checked; she's not there"

 

"Did you check the kitchen? This house is huge. She could be anywhere" Lexa slammed the door, walking back over to the bed. "Morning" Lexa smiled.

 

"Good morning" Clarke returned, smiling up at the brunette.

 

"How do you feel?"

 

"Sore but okay"

 

"Good, let's take a shower"

* * *

 

"Hey, Clarke? You in there?" Raven yelled out. Lexa pulled away and turned the water off, waiting for Clarke to answer.

 

"Yeah" Lexa latched on to Clarke's neck, leaving a trail of bruises down to her chest.

 

"Where have you been hiding? I've been looking for you everywhere. When you get out, we promised to help my mom bake"

 

"Okay" Clarke bit back a moan. "You're evil" Clarke whispered, listening to Raven's footsteps fade away.

 

"If I was evil, my tongue would've been somewhere else" Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder with a smile on her face. " Go before I change my mind" Clarke kissed her quickly before slipping out of the shower.

* * *

 

"I forgot to ask. What happened to you after I left the carnival?" Raven asked, dipping her finger into the mixing bowl for a taste.

 

"Thanks to the Costia I ended up in the kissing booth" Clarke rolled her eyes, slapping Raven's hand away.

 

"Oh, yeah? Kiss anyone interesting?" Raven wiggled her eyebrows.

 

"Um, kinda" The blonde rubbed the back of her neck. "Lexa" Raven looked up at her with a scowl.

 

"What?" 

 

"Yeah" Clarke looked up at Raven. "I didn't want you to find out from somebody else. There were a lot of people there that saw" Lexa chose that exact moment to enter the room, heading straight for the refrigerator.

 

"Don't you have a harem of girls fawning after you!" Raven barked, hopping down from the counter.

 

"What are you whining about now?" Lexa groaned, drinking orange juice straight from the carton.

 

"You kissed Clarke at the carnival!" Raven snatched the carton from her hand. "You just do everything in your power to piss me off"

 

"The only thing I did was get in line for a kiss. I didn't know she was gonna be the one I was kissing. Believe it or not, not everything I do is for you"

 

"Then why were you at the booth anyway"

 

"Charity" Lexa smirked before walking out the room. Indra walked in, taking the carton from Lexa.

 

"Get a glass" The elder Woods demanded, turning the brunette back towards the kitchen. "Help us bake for that matter too"

 

"Can't"

 

"Why not?"

 

"I just don't want to"

 

"Did you really think that was gonna work?" Indra pointed for her to return to the kitchen. Naturally, Indra and Clarke ended up doing most of the work. A few hours later and a messy kitchen later, they had made a few dozen cookies and cupcakes. Raven offered to wash the dishes, which was her opportunity to eat the rest of the batter left behind. Lexa took that opportunity to pull Clarke aside.

 

"3 hours and I didn't get one kiss" Lexa pouted, resting her hands on Clarke's hips.

 

"How many girls does that actually work on?" Clarke grinned.

 

"Well if you kiss me, one"

 

"Cute, but Raven and your mom is literally in the next room"

 

"Then we should take this up to my room"

* * *

 

"I'm taking you on a date next weekend" Lexa informed Clarke over the phone, sitting down in her chair. Raven rolled her eyes at her sister from her seat at the dinner table. "Where do you want to go?"

 

"It's dinnertime, Lexa. No phones. You know this" Her dad admonished, sending a disapproving look her way.

 

"You know what? I'll surprise you. I'll call you later" Lexa smiled at Clarke's goodbye before hanging up her phone. "All done"

 

"Good, we need to talk about your college applications" Her dad told her. "What's your first choice?"

 

"I don't know"

 

"You should, especially if you're going to apply early action or decision"

 

"I know" Lexa shifted her focus to the plays in front of her.

 

"This isn't me hounding you. I want you to have an idea of where you want to go before it's too late"

 

"I will"

 

"So who's the unlucky girl this week?" Raven asked.

 

"All the girls you think you have a chance with"

 

"Lexa" Indra warned. 

* * *

  
Clarke was getting her books to go to her next class when Lexa leaned on the locker next to hers in the loudest way possible. "Hi"

 

"Hey, let's have lunch together" Lexa suggested.

 

"I always lunch with Raven"

 

"I'm sure she won't mind" Lexa pointed to Raven's locker where she was shamelessly flirting with Octavia.

 

"If she's having lunch with Octavia then yes"

 

"Great. On the football field there's a ton of equipment stacked up next to the bleachers. Behind it is a tree. Meet me there" Lexa leaned in for a kiss before Clarke pushed her away. "What?"

 

"Raven's a few feet away from us"

 

"She's not paying attention anything other than Blake's sister but fine. I'll get my kiss later"

 

* * *

  
"You weren't kidding when you said stack of equipment. It's like a mile" Lexa interrupted her with a kiss. "high"

 

"I told you I'd get my kiss"

 

"I didn't know there was a picnic table back here"

 

"Most people don't which makes it the best spot for lunch" Lexa smiled, taking their food out of the restaurant bag.

 

"When did you have time to set this up? I know the school doesn't provide table cloths and flowers"

 

"Athletes get a gym for conditioning but we don't have to show up. Then I have a study hall after lunch"

 

"That's unfair"

 

"I don't make the rules" Lexa sat across from Clarke. "So do you want the grilled chicken or the steak?"

 

"I know you want the chicken so why even ask?"

 

"Honestly, it was an empty gesture but you love steak so" Lexa admitted passing Clarke the tray of food. "Where do you want to go on our date? Anywhere you want to?"

 

"So you don't know where to take me?"

 

"I have ideas but I want to take you somewhere you've never been before" 


End file.
